Through the Galaxy
by PeAcH bLSsOm
Summary: In peaceful Cactalla planet lived a peaceful family.. untill one day war was erupted and the only survior is the princess... will be able to save her memory and will she be able to save back her planet and find her love? RR!
1. The lost of hope

Through the Galaxy  
  
Declaimer: Clamp owns it... not me...  
  
Chappi 1: The last words.  
  
"Hurry! Hurry! Prepare 4 the enemies!!" the captin called out loud.  
  
"What should we do Queen Natasha?! The enemies are coming their way to Cactalla! [the palace where they are]  
  
"Just save my daughter! And just try ur best to keep everyone safe.. I really don't have any hope to win this war...."  
  
"Please don't loose hope Queen Natasha.... All" was cut of by the queen.  
  
"No... I don't' want any harms or hurt people. Just... sigh surrender... there's no way to win this war...."  
  
"Please!!! Please queen Natasha... don't give up..."  
  
Before the captain finished... the queen left the place. ------  
  
the queen sat down on a chair holding its' daughter. – o please forgive me daughter.... I really don't' have hope to live... just be safe.. and don't forget me.... – she thought as she sang her last lullaby to her. She put a necklace on the princess [the necklace says: 'I'll always be with you] the queen thought...– remember my last lullaby and know and be proud of that you were once a princess... not just a princess ... a princess of Cactalla.... – she closed her eyes.  
  
Tears form in her eyes.. as she took the knife and suicide herself. The baby fell on the ground of blood.  
  
"I think it's here!! The queen's room!!!" The enemies called out loud. Gasp "Oh.. my god! The queen have suicide herself.. and what's this..?" he said as he picked up the crying baby. "hmm.... It seems lyke it's the princess of Cactalla. Should we just kill her? Or use her as slave? Whatever... I think we don't' actually need to kill her... she's very and too young.. so.. I'll just make her out of slave for me..." evil smile form on his lip. 


	2. The mysterious basement

Through the Galaxy  
  
Declaimer: Clamp owns it... not me...  
  
Chappi 2: The wonders  
  
After from the war... the secret princess have been living lyke hell in the house of Fa in Juallalia planet...{I know.. it's weird name... lol}Her name was sakrua As soon as she was able to talk and walk... she was over working with chores. It was hell to her... but she never complained nor get mad... she just did it... But there was this boy who always secretly helped her. He was the son of the Li family.  
  
And time passed... day by day.. month by month.. and year by year.. soon...10 years has passed and by then... she was a young adult. She was very beautiful. Her eyes were emerald and it sparkle every time she was happy...She had a long and silky brown hair that reached down to her waist.  
  
Even tho she wore old and rusty clothes... she just looked beautiful.  
  
She worked everyday... by cleaning dishes, washing clothes, cleaning room... and much more.  
  
Untill one day she got to the basement....  
  
"Ah this is clean enough... wellz I better head back to my room...." She said as she took a step forward... the rock moved beneath her. "huh?? What the... is there a earthquake.. or.. did that rock just move?..." She took a step back and push the rock with her hand... and magically it got pushed down..  
  
There was a hole... and stairs below it... -weird...- sakura thought. And she started her way down... into the basement...  
  
She walked down the stairs until she got to the floor... -creepy.... Why did I come down here?! It's soo dark and scary... - she thought...She took a step one by one... the sound of the footstep echoed down the hall...  
  
Suddenly... something crashed! –Hoe!!- she thought.... The rock that she put up in the surface to come in the basement came down..  
  
"uh-oh... how am I suppose to get back up?? I'm scared... and.. it's getting chilly here..." she whispered to herself as she tried to push back up the rock...  
  
"there's no any other choice then to just move on through the hall... sigh" –why is everything just going wrong??- she thought.  
  
She walked and walked until her legs hurt. –this must be a secret passing way or something.. it's soo long and.. ugg... If I just can get a better view if I had any lights with me....- she thought.  
  
She walked until she entered a room. A old and rusty room with all of old stuffs that was covered with dusts.  
  
She first looked for a light. And fortunately she found a candle and put a fire on it. "whow!" she said as she examed the room. The room was filled with old paintings... and such... it looked lyke something worth and from different planet.  
  
"This is amazing...." She said  
  
then suddenly footstep was heard...  
  
-o great... dis really sux and ... I think there is someone coming this way.. im DEAD!!- she thought..  
  
"WHO'S THERE!!!"  
  
PWEZ REVIEW!! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!! =D 


End file.
